Prompt 5: Give Yourself A Break
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alphys is working like crazy in her lab and Sans steps in to help her slow down. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of tickle prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 5: Give Yourself A Break  
(Alphys and Sans; platonic pairing)**

Alphys scribbled a quick memo down before returning to some of her projects and checking progress, but she noticed some issues and quickly corrected them. "These must be done in time," she said to herself before seeing the other projects seemed to be doing okay, but then she remembered she had forgotten another project that was due in two days. Letting out a cry, she quickly got started on that project, getting it up and going in about half-an-hour, which was a record for her, but she was more concerned about what stage it was in than how fast she had set it up.

Going over another list, she quickly found files that the other scientists had requested and delivered them just as quickly before returning to her lab and letting her projects continue their path while she tried to get caught up on paperwork, but then remembered her computer was currently being repaired and her laptop was at her house.

Groaning, she took off her glasses and slumped down in her chair before going over to her couch that Undyne had insisted she put in her workspace and she was honestly glad she had let the fish woman talk her into it.

"Whoa. What's going on in here?"

At the voice, Alphys was unable to hold back a groan and got up. "What do you need…?" She started to ask before seeing Sans standing there, giving her a surprised and concerned look. "Oh, it's just you, Sans."

"From the way you groaned, I'm guessing you don't want visitors," he said.

She sighed. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "I've been trying to get all this work done, but I can't do paperwork until my computer is fixed and my laptop is at home, I just now started another project that's due in two days and the other projects are due soon and I'm worried they won't be yet completed in time and…,"

Glass breaking sounded in the room where her projects were and Alphys quickly opened to door to find that her latest project had now become a mess on the floor and she let out a whimper, shuffling over to get the broom and mop.

The joke-loving skeleton was now more concerned. Alphys was pretty much worn out and running on fumes, as the humans put it, and it was no pun. The dinosaur looked ready to just lose her mind. Sans quickly checked to see what project his friend had set up in a hurry and saw the problem instantly. Getting an idea, he sent the project and Alphys' notes to his brother, Gaster, by teleporting them to his brother's lab, sending him a text a moment later.

 _Bro, Alphys is working herself to the bone here and I'm worried. She's very stressed out._ He sent and got a reply a moment later.

 _By that, I can tell you aren't joking._ Gaster sent. _Don't tell Alphys this, but I'll get this latest project going and help out on the paperwork I'm certain she's fretting about. Can you see about getting her to stop working for a bit? Maybe encourage her to take a nap?_

 _Bro, you're talking my language. :)_

 _:)_

Chuckling at the smiley face his older brother sent him, Sans saw Alphys put away the broom and mop and saw her reach for some new beakers and test tubes. "Oh, no you don't," he said, snapping his fingers and grabbing her in his telekinesis. Alphys gave him a tired look.

"Sans, I need to redo that project since it failed," she said with a groan.

"Nope," he said. "You need to give yourself a break. Like three hours ago."

The dinosaur scientist sighed. "Sans, I'm serious," she said.

"So am I," said the shorter skeleton seriously, making her look up at him in surprise as she had expected him to make a pun from what she had just said. Sans then used his telekinesis to bring her to the couch again and set her down on it. "You're not moving from this couch. If I have to hold you down on it to get you to rest, I will."

Alphys actually smiled at that. "Like to see you try it," she said smugly. "I'm stronger than you."

Sans smirked. "Oh, yeah?" he asked.

She glared at him and got up, planning to go back over to her desk, which would have worked if mischievous skeletal hands hands hadn't begun tickling her sides. Letting out a giggle, Alphys squirmed, but Sans was suddenly right in front of her and he gave her an evil grin before he moved his hands to tickle her stomach, to which the dinosaur let out a shriek and fell to the floor, but felt Sans' telekinesis surround her before she actually hit the floor and the skeleton guided her over to the couch where he pinned her arms and legs with his telekinesis and restarted the tickle torture.

From the squeal Alphys let out, Sans knew it was exactly what she needed and his fingers wiggled all over her stomach, underarms, sides, ribs, neck, and her knees. "AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO! SANS! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

"You want me to stop using my hands to tickle you? Okay," he said mischievously before grabbing a long feather out of his pocket and stroking it over her tickle spots.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOT THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Alphys cried out through her laughter.

Sans grinned at her. "So you don't want me to use my hands to tickle you or use the feather, huh?" He asked. "Well, there's only one thing left and no matter how much you beg, I'm going to use it."

As he put the feather back in his pocket and she caught her breath, she wondered what he was going to do when she saw him take a deep breath and buried his face quickly into her stomach, blowing harshly into it.

As her mind registered that her friend was now blowing raspberries on her worst spot, the dinosaur let out another squeal and her laughter burst out of her as Sans didn't let up, blowing constant raspberries into his friend's tickle spot and making her squeal louder and louder with each one. "Aww, listen to that squeal," Sans said teasingly. "You want more, huh?"

Before she could shake her head, the skeleton blew a big raspberry into her neck, holding down her shoulders so that she couldn't scrunch her neck up into her shoulders. Alphys squealed again, struggling hard as Sans returned to blowing raspberries onto her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed before her voice suddenly gave out, which signaled Sans that the dinosaur had reached her limit and he stood up, releasing her from his telekinesis. Slowly getting up, Alphys got herself some water and drank it while trying to regain her breath. Sans was right beside her and he guided her back over to the couch. "Sans, I really need to…,"

He placed a hand gently over her mouth. "Alphys, if you say the word 'work', I'll call Undyne in and we'll both tickle you senseless," he playfully threatened.

She groaned, but a smile came to her face and a chuckle escaped her. "I don't think I can handle that at the moment," she admitted.

The short skeleton chuckled before sitting down beside her. "You had me worried when I saw you moving around looking ready to collapse like that," he admitted.

She sighed. "Guess I got too caught up in my work," she said before clapping her hands to her mouth. "Whoops, I said it."

Sans gave a gentle laugh before playfully poking Alphys' stomach, making her giggle before he gently pushed her to lie down on her back and he put a blanket over her. "Catch some z's with me and I'll let it slide," he said.

Smiling, she nodded. "Sans…thanks," she said.

"Anytime, Alphys," he said as plopped down on the other side of the couch and watching as the dinosaur fell asleep and he followed her lead, neither one waking up when Gaster came by later on with the completed project and the completed paperwork, setting the project in the project room while making some changes to the others that would help them be ready in time and placing the paperwork in the proper files and putting them away before leaving a note for Alphys. He was going to pick up Sans, but decided against it for the moment. There was still a couple hours before they closed up the lab for the day, and so he quietly left.

"She deserves a good break," he said to himself as he headed back for his lab.

* * *

 **Okay, my first Undertale story with just Sans and Alphys. Hope I did okay. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
